She's Back!
by Mangle6
Summary: Toxic has come back to Sugar Rush! And she's already up to no good. Toxic is ready for revenge and is now ready to get it started with some allies by her side. What is Toxic going to do? And who will she hurt to get what she wants?
1. Prologue: Up To No Good

It was summer time in Sugar Rush and the summer days we're soon coming to an end as three days of day in the sun we're left. Toxic was unpacking her things as she hummed a song. The girls hair had been cut into a pixie cut, she wore a white shirt with blue sleeves, collar, and shoes. Toxic had yellow lipstick on that matched her hair and eye's as she finished putting her clothes away. Her room had white painted walls with poster's of fashion divas on it as well.

The floor had a black and white carpet on it. Suddenly though a knock came from the door and it opened to reveal Petermint on the other side. Petermint's cheeks we're flush a deep red as he held a bouquet of silver petaled daisies.

"H-Hi Toxic, Baking said that you texted him that you wanted to see me." Petermint said,

"Hey Mint. And yes I did, I wanted to talk to you about something." Toxic said as she sat down on her bed and patted the spot right beside her with her hand. Petermint blushed even redder and sat right by Toxic,

"Wha-What is it?" Petermint said.

"Oh well I've only been back for a few hours…..but I've heard that you have a monster crush on me. Is that true?" Toxic said as she brought the boy closer to her by wrapping her arm around him, Petermint blushed so red he looked as if he had the flu. Had it really been so obvious? The only one he knew that knew about his crush was his little brother.

"I-I-I….well-I wouldn't say…." Petermint said trailing off,

"Well do you? Or do you not?" Toxic said as she began to run her arm down to Petermint's hips. The boy squirmed slightly as be began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uhhh….yeah….I've had one on you for a really long time." Petermint said as he broke out into a cold sweat,

"I thought so." Toxic said she then kissed Petermint straight on the lips. The boy's eye's almost popped out of his head as he felt Toxic's tongue wrap around his and explore his mouth. Petermint dropped the bouquet and as soon as he did Toxic pulled back. The boy was left breathless as he put a hand to his chest to make sure his heart was still heating.

"What was—how did—why did you—" Petermint said before he was cut off,

"I've learned a lot of things in military school. And I thought that I might….teach you a few things." Toxic said as she began to pull off Petermint's shorts. The boy gasped as a chill went up his spin,

"St-Stop!" Petermint said. But he soon felt a numbing pin-n'-needles sensation all over his arms and legs. He couldn't move them.

"I don't think I'm gonna." Toxic said as she threw Petermint's shorts to the side, and began to take off his jacket and undershirt. Petermint began to hyperventilate as he helplessly watched his jacket and shirt get throw against the wall. Toxic then pulled out some thick rope and a ball gag from her suitcase. Petermint tried to run but he ended up immediately collapsing onto the floor. Toxic walked over to the boy with a smirk on her face,

"N-No! Wait! Toxic, whatever your up to please think about it first!" Petermint said.

"I already have." Toxic replied, as she stuffed ball gag into Petermint's mouth and fastened in around his face. She then picked Petermint up and up him on her bed laying on his back. Toxic pulled out the rope the tied each of Petermint's limbs to the legs of her bed. The boy's muffed, pleading voice could be heard along with the sound of sniffing as Petermint began to cry. Toxic got up and looked at the boy as he was in nothing but his blue snowflake boxers.

Petermint was shaking as tears poured from his eye's,

"Alright Scoop and Snooper come up!" Toxic said. A muffled gasped came from Petermint as Scoop and Snooper came through the door. Scoop wore a miserable expression as his eye's we're puffy from crying, he held a camera in his hands as they trembled. Snooper wore a yellow sunhat along with a pair of shorts and a tank top. Finally the girl had a metal collar around her neck as she look tired and her skin was pale.

"Alright Snooper you just watch and learn, Scoop take as many pictures as you can and leave five for Petermint….as souvenirs. You and Snooper take five. And you give the rest to me. Got it?" Toxic said, Scoop and Snooper both nodded as they looked at the ground.

"Good. Now…..let's have some fun." Toxic said as she made her way over to Petermint, the boy was shaking begging to be spared.


	2. Regrets

Petermint's eye's slowly opened as he felt something prick his neck and upper chest. The boy groaned as he looked around the room he saw Snooper who was currently looking ready to throw up. Scoop's face was flushed red as he was sobbing hysterically a small pile of pictures bellow his camera.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Scoop said, it was then Petermint saw that the same collar that Snooper was wearing was on the young gossipiest. Petermint tried to get a good look at Toxic to see what she was doing. But the girl had began to untie him from the bed. Petermint's brow furrowed in confusion as his groggy mind was trying to figure out what had happened. But it all clicked the boy felt his tongue (absentmindedly) lick the ball in his mouth from the ball gag.

Petermint felt his heart pick up pace as he realized how hot and muggy he felt. He also recognized that there was a large stain in his boxers. Petermint's mind then began to make a mental retake of how he got into this predicament. The boy immediately began to tear up and tried to fight free from the bonds that secured him.

"Ah, ah, ah. My little doggy won't get anymore love if he keeps squirming." Toxic said, as she undid the binds that held Petermint's legs. The boy himself blinked in confusion and anger,

 _'Why the heck is she calling me….. **oh sugar cookies**!'_ Petermint thought as the memories of what Toxic had done to him came flowing back. The boy simultaneously felt sick to his stomach, violated, ashamed, scared, and…..love-struck. Petermint's shame only increased as he felt his feelings of passion and love. What was wrong with him!? How could he be in love with that beast that had just….had just….molested him so!?

Petermint then felt the binds to his arms come undone and the boy brought himself closer together. He wasn't sure whether to run or to stay here (after all Snooper and Scoop we're with her). Petermint trembled as slightly whimpers escaped his lips. Toxic then walked over to the small pile of pictures and put them in a stack. She then took five and put the rest in her pocket before handing Scooper and Scoop each five pictures.

She then walked over to Petermint waving the five pictures with the white side of them showing. Toxic gently pressed the pictures face up right in front of Petermint's face. The boy fearfully looked down at the pictures and his face burst into color. Petermint then used his hands to desperately cover the pictures tears pouring from his tear ducts.

"Yo-Your **sick**! Whe-When I tell my parents their gonna—" Petermint said, but Toxic soon shut him up by kissing him. The girl pulled back and used a finger to hold up Petermint's head.

"And why would you want to do that? Don't deny it, you loved it. Like the lovesick puppy you are." Toxic said, Petermint shook all over as his mind was currently clashing with his conflicting thoughts. "See? Your speechless, if you tell anyone the fun stops and your humiliation will live on. You wanna know why?" Petermint shook his head no, knowing he wouldn't like the answear.

"No? Well I'm gonna tell you anyway, I'll get Scoop to post those pictures after he puts a black filter over me or just edits me out entirely. And he'll do it too, or else his Snooper dies. He's already going to humiliate his so called _"friend"_ Sweet-Tooth, and Mocho as well." Toxic said, Petermint nervously licked his lips as his teeth dug into his bottom lip soon after. She then put an arm around Petermint and traveled to his hips again.

"I'll make you a deal. You can be my doggy and I'll give you love even when you don't want it. I'll be your GF. But…..you have to leave your friends and brother behind as soon as the school year starts. If you associate yourself with them at all then everything is off." Toxic said, Petermint wanted to say no he wanted to scream it to the high heaves. But he couldn't seem to find his voice! Instead he felt his mind agreeing with Toxic, Petermint began to find his mouth moving before he could pull his mind out of this.

"I….I…..I'll…b-be your….doggy." Petermint said as he felt his dignity slipping away,

"That's what I thought. Snooper, Scoop, your free to go. I'll be spending more time…..with my doggy. He needs lots of affection." Toxic said with a menacing tone. Snooper and Scoop wanted to say something but they quickly found themselves only capable of nodding. The two then made their way out, shooting Petermint apologetic looks.

"But….." Toxic said, forcing the couple to stop in their tracks just as they opened the door. "….don't forget Scoop, you need to post that article with the….photos and details I gave you. If you fail to post the article or try and warm Sweet-Tooth or Mocho….then your _"peach"_ will suffer. And you will have to watch." Snooper paled even more as she shuttered, while Scoop began to sob again as he did a quick nod. The two then walked out of Toxic's home holding each other's hands.

"I need to get home. My therapy session is coming up." Snooper said in a monotoned voice, she then robotically walked away not sparing Scoop another look. The boy sniffed as he watched his girlfriend go. He felt as if he failed her. He had promised her that he'd keep her safe and he failed, now his girlfriend was mentally disturbed because of his idiocy. Scoop then began to run home sobbing like a baby as he felt his mind flood with unwanted memories.

*

 _Snooper had been gone for two weeks._

 _And it was killing Scoop. Everyday since they got together Scoop had always been by his peaches side. He remembered the first time he had met Snooper….his knees had buckled. His mouth had went dry. His affection blossomed._

 _And he had made a total fool of himself. Snooper had approached him demanding for some information on a girl named: Truffldy Mushroom. He had told Snooper the information and before he knew it he was having a conversation with her! Scoop had never had an actual conversation with anyone unless it was for business purposes. As him and Snooper talked many kids had began to notice, knowing the two children weren't ones for friendly chats._

 _Scoop felt as if he was floating on air as he talked to Scooper. He had never met a female so demanding, confident, swindling. And he loved it! But suddenly though Snooper's face had broke out into red flush as she took a few steps back from Scoop. Every kid stated laughing at him and Scoop just looked around, completely baffled._

 _Scoop looked up at Snooper and saw the girl giving her the coldest glare he'd ever seen. The swindler then turned her back from Scoop and stormed off. The kids laughed at Scoop even harder, and the love-struck boy started crying. He felt immense pain. He wasn't used to being the butt of someone's joke, so he wasn't used to the taunting laughter._

 _Scoop began to break down crying but he quickly ran away before his dam could break. The boy ran into the nearest restroom and only stopped when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Scoop saw that three red hearts floated above his head, his face was flushed so red he looked ill, and tears we're pouring from his eye's like water from a faucet. The hearts had appeared in front of the whole school. The hearts had appeared in front of Snooper._

 _Scoop suddenly felt sick to his stomach and made a dash for the toilet._

 _Scoop shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. He then stopped in his tracks as he had gotten to a cave very close to the Smoreline residence. He had received a letter telling him that the anonymous writer knew where Snooper was and had her captive. Before Scoop could question this the doors to the cave open and watched in horror as Sweet Loccino came out with Snooper in her grasp. Snooper had multiple deep scars along her body as she was limp like a rag doll._

 _The girls breathe was shallow and she let out a yelp as Sweet Loccino had shoved Snooper on the ground. Unfortunately, Scoop had made the deal with Sweet Loccino that he'd do something in return for the return of Snooper. Scoop ended up taking Snooper home (much to the joy of Snowanna and Candlehead). And at first Scoop thought he was home free…..but that was before Toxic came._

 _Sweet Loccino revealed what Scoop now had to do to ensure his peaches safety._

 _He had to humiliate Mocho and his friend._

 _And he had to be Toxic's slave._

 _But for some odd reason Snooper had decided to be Toxic's slave as well. But when his peach came to him she was pale and had a metal collar on herself. He knew that was the work of either Toxic or Sweet Loccino._

*

Scoop's flashback was halted suddenly when he ran into someone. The gossipiest fell on his butt and looked up to see Sweet-Tooth and Mocho. Sweet-Tooth wore a pink tank top with some magenta swimming trunks to match. Mocho wore a pair of indigo swim trunks as a yellow short-sleeved shirt to go with.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry Scoop." Mocho quickly apologized, as Sweet-Tooth helped the boy up. Scoop had wide eye's before be ran off knocking the two boys out of the way. Mocho fell on his belly while Sweet-Tooth managed to regain his balance. The cotton candy haired boy helped his boyfriend up as he looked at the path Scoop had had ran.

What was up with that boy?

*

Scoop didn't stop until he got to the school newspaper room. He then took a pile of pictures out of his other pocket.

The pictures we're from the date Sweet-Tooth and Mocho had months ago.

Scoop began crying as he made an article using up over half of the pictures to make the best front-page gossip newspaper he could produce. The boy didn't want to do this as he sobbed heavily as the whirring to life of the newspaper press became more audible. He didn't want to betray his friend and his friend's boyfriend. Scoop knew that this article would ruin the boy's reputation. But he didn't see any other way out of this.

If he didn't his peach would could sliced, diced, and blended. He cared about Mocho and Sweet-Tooth.

But he loved Snooper.

The boy then presented his finished draft newspaper to the machine. He watched as the machine ate the paper up, scanned it, and made more copies with glossy eye's. Scoop then broke down, collapsing onto the floor.

"I'm sorry." Scoop whispered.

He didn't like betraying his friends.


	3. Operation: GAMEOVER (Part 1)

Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're on the back of Cinnamon's motocross bike as the female hybrid rode all three of them to school. Cinnamon wore her table cloth-turned-skirt with a white shirt to match. And a pair of white two-in-one roller-skate shoes. Mocho wore a simple lime green shirt and finally Sweet-Tooth wore his usual pink attire with his guitar and backpack in tow.

"I hate school." Sweet-Tooth said,

"Same." Mocho agreed as both him and his boyfriend looked increasingly nervous nearing the school.

"Guys relax, I can use my newly-built connections to make sure those jocks will back off. Easy-peasy." Cinnamon said,

"I don't know, I got this real bad feeling." Mocho replied.

"Yeah, especially with Toxic coming back from military school." Sweet-Tooth added, Cinnamon's ears went against her skull at the mention of Toxic. The female hybrid had secretly been dreading her ex-bestfriends return. For whatever reason she had been having nightmares and felt very queasy just at the mere image of Toxic along with anything that had to do with her.

"Please don't mention her name." Cinnamon said with a shutter, guilt crossed Sweet-Tooth's face.

"I'm sorry Cin, I know you don't have good history with her." He said, the female hybrid took a few deep breathes.

"It's fine, to be fair I've been feeling very….squeamish about school lately. But I'm sure it's just our paranoia from last year." Cinnamon said, the bike suddenly began to slow down until the female hybrid finally parked in the school bike rack. She then pulled out cable lock and secured her bike to the rack. By the time Cinnamon was done Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're already on the ground as the cotton candy-haired by twisted a finger around Mocho's cottontail. The male hybrid squirmed and giggled as Sweet-Tooth did that his cheeks flaring. Cinnamon blushed vibrantly and looked around to see that (thankfully) no one was on the left side of the school.

'Well I guess there's no harm in it as long—' Cinnamon thought, but that thought was stopped when Mocho kissed Sweet-Tooth on the cheek.

"Alright that's it enough with the PDA your gonna make me sick!" Cinnamon blurted, Mocho immediately pulled back from his sweetheart and his face went red. Sweet-Tooth felt his cheeks burn as well as his hair un-curled a bit, he then pulled his hand away from Mocho's cottontail and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Sorry Cinnamon." Sweet-Tooth and Mocho said, looking at the ground. Cinnamon held back a sigh of relief as she felt guilt strike her heart.

"No it's fine, I'm sorry it's just….I've gotten used to you two being an item….it's just you two getting all kissy-n'-lovey is…not something I'm used to." Cinnamon said, Mocho and Sweet-Tooth smiled nervously looking at each other.

"Right, sorry again sis. Now, if you don't mind I'm gonna head to the school library." Mocho said, he then spared Sweet-Tooth a quick hug before breaking away. Once Mocho was gone Sweet-Tooth began to think for a minute.

"Hmm….speaking of that I need to look up how much that book costs." He muttered, but just as Sweet-Tooth was about to make his leave bit he was whirled around to meet the dead serious face of Cinnamon. "Uhh...what'd I do?" Sweet-Tooth fearfully asked,

"You twisted your finger around Mocho's cottontail." Cinnamon said. The pink-afro-ed boy tilted his head,

"I don't get it." Sweet-Tooth said. Cinnamon sighed and rolled her eyes,

"In translation; if a full-blood or hybrid of a chocolate bunny allows you to do that it means they love you a lot and trust you with everything they hold dear. It's also known to be a very intimate act between chocolate bunnies so don't go doing that in public especially around my dad. Got it?" She said holding the collar of Sweet-Tooth's shirt. The boy nodded frantically incredibly intimidated by Cinnamon.

"Good." The female hybrid said, she then let go of Sweet-Tooth's short collar. Sweet-Tooth brushed himself off and was about to say something, that is until the two heard Mocho's loud sobs. Cinnamon and Sweet-Tooth looked to see Mocho running on all fours away from the school, the make hybrid was running so fast that it down right scared Cinnamon and his boyfriend. The two looked at each other, they then ran after Mocho and that honestly didn't take long. Cinnamon tackled Mocho while Sweet-Tooth stood by the sidelines not quite knowing what to do.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Mocho cried out,

"No way!" Cinnamon said as the male hybrid struggled in her grasp. Mocho whimpered and tried to break free and miraculously he did, the male hybrid stomped on Cinnamon's foot and tried to run. But Luckily Sweet-Tooth tackled Mocho while simultaneously dragging him into the tightest bear hug he could manage. And as if by magic Mocho stopped struggling and after a few tense moments Sweet-Tooth got up and let go of the male hybrid. Suddenly though, much to Cinnamon's shock and worry, Sweet-Tooth gasped and his hair completely uncurled becoming a mess of wavy string.

Cinnamon ran over and got in between the boys, she gasped at what she saw. On her brother's forehead in black ink was the word: Faggot. Mocho was crying uncontrollably as Sweet-Tooth was still in shock.

"Sweet-Tooth….isn't that what the jocks did when they knew you we're….ya know." Cinnamon said with fear in her voice, it was then Sweet-Tooth snapped out of his shock as his eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Cinnamon get Mocho home and tell your parent's what's up." Sweet-Tooth said, Cinnamon nodded as she picked up her crying brother. Sweet-Tooth then began to head in the direction of the school. But he didn't get far before he heard Cinnamon speak up.

"Wait, Sweet-Tooth! What about you?" She said,

"I'll be fine. I've had to deal with torture like this for a year." Sweet-Tooth said. And Cinnamon shot Sweet-Tooth a skeptical look before walking off to her motocross bike. And as she left Mocho gave Sweet-Tooth a cautions look. The pink-haired-boy knew that was Mocho's silent way to give him a warning as he nodded in acknowledgment. Sweet-Tooth then took a deep breathe and continued his walk to the school.

 _'Snooper has gone too far this time! I swear I'm gonna bash her brains in! No one makes my Loco-Mocho cry!'_ Sweet-Tooth thought, but the boy's anger soon vanished as he got to the front of the school. Kids of all ages and sizes we're covering the school grounds gossiping away. And in there hands there was the school newspaper as the headline read: Faggots Found Out! Sweet-Tooth felt a lump travel up his throat as he realized that not only was the entire school in on his and Mocho's relationship. But only one person could've gotten that information with the pictures to back it up.

And unfortulently for Sweet-Tooth someone noticed him.

"Hey look! It's Sweet-Turd!" Said a sickeningly familiar voice, Sweet-Tooth's eye's widened in fear as everyone now had their eyes on him. And out from the crowd of children came Scoop, Snooper, Toxic, and Petermint all of them we're wearing malicious smirks. Sweet-Tooth gulped as his cheeks flaring,

"Aww, is someone gonna wet their briefs?" Toxic teased causing every kid to laugh. Sweet-Tooth immediately regretted coming to the school without back up. He then began to take a few steps back only to run into something. Sweet-Tooth jumped and slowly looked up to see the entire football team was behind him. The jocks wasted no time as they ripped off Sweet-Tooth's guitar and backpack and threw them to the side.

"Ah, ah, ah, did you really think you we're gonna weasel your way out of this?" Scoop said, and Sweet-Tooth winced as he looked around for any way out but he was completely surrounded. Suddenly though the boy felt the edge of his underwear being grabbed and before Sweet-Tooth could beg for the jocks not to do it; it happened. Sweet-Tooth experienced the worst wedgie of his life. The boy screamed as his underwear was yanked hard. Sweet-Tooth tried to block out the laughter as he turned his head just in time to see a jock putting what looked to be a tazer in his underwear.

His eyes widened in horror but that expression soon changed to one of pain as the jock let go of his underwear and it snapped back against Sweet-Tooth's waist. And before Sweet-Tooth could catch his breathe an electric shock went through him. The boy screamed even louder as the scent of cooking marshmallows filled the air. Finally the shocking stopped and Sweet-Tooth collapsed on the ground twitching as his body hurt all over especially in his lower regions. The boy began to cry as he had never felt more pain then he did at his moment.

Suddenly the sun was blocked out for Sweet-Tooth as he looked up to see Toxic, Petermint, Scoop, and Snooper holding rainbow colored markers in there hands. The boy whimpered knowing exactly what the four we're going to do. He simply closed his eye's and Sweet-Tooth accepted his fate as the bullies towered over him and wrote on his skin. Meanwhile Baking, Lucy, Kevin, and Annaween had looks of shock. Baking simply shook his head no as he watched his older brother disrespect Sweet-Tooth.

Lucy was frozen in shock unable to even comprehend what she was seeing. Kevin was too terrified to even help Sweet-Tooth with the jocks right behind him (though you would never hear Kevin admit it). And Annaween's mind was completely blank as she watched. Luckily the bell rang and the kids began to disperse heading off to class. Baking watched as Toxic, Petermint, Scoop, and Snooper traveled off in a group and the near-mute boy chased after them knowing something was seriously wrong.

Kevin gulped and walked into the building, Lucy and Annaween however ran (or wheeled) over to Sweet-Tooth who was sobbing loudly. Lucy then helped Sweet-Tooth up as Annaween got the boy his stuff back. Sweet-Tooth wordlessly took his things and walked into the school silently, as he prayed his say wouldn't be too painful.

*

It was nearing the end of the school day, as Sweet-Tooth's muffled begs for mercy could be heard on the second floor boys restroom. The boy was currently being given a swirlie by two older, taller, and much stronger boys. The boys laughed as they held Sweet-Tooth face down his hair a sopping mess from the toilet. Finally the toilet stopped and the boys let go of Sweet-Tooth, the pink-haired-boy immediately pulled his head out the toilet and threw up the water he had swallowed. Sweet-Tooth used the seat of the toilet to support to keep himself from collapsing on the ground.

The two boys then each gave Sweet-Tooth a wedgie and the boy yelped in pain. It didn't hurt as much as before, however, thanks to what Sweet-Tooth had to endure today there was a sharp sting afterwards and he began to cry as the boys left still laughing it up. Sweet-Tooth's hair clung against the back of his neck and face as his underwear was so stretched out it dragged on the floor. The rainbow words that had been on him had been blurred or rubbed off thanks to many pranks and cruel jokes he'd been the target off. Sweet-Tooth shook as he was too afraid to leave the bathroom he needed to wait until everyone was gone.

And that's exactly what the boy did, Sweet-Tooth waited a full hour after the dismissal bell rang. He the went through his backpack and pulled out a new pair of underwear and some shampoo. Before he left, Sweet-Tooth needed to get himself decent. And in about ten minutes Sweet-Tooth had gotten rid all of the ink, changed his underwear, and almost fully re-poofed his hair. He then ran out the school taking any and every shortcut there was.

But as he did this Sweet-Tooth unknowingly got the attention of Toxic, Petermint, Scoop, and Snooper.

Sweet-Tooth ran all the way to the Smoreline residence, of course, making sure to avoid all the children that he saw. And just as the boy was about to enter the door Mocho had just got out of Fudge and Kit's house as he wore a long, baggy, yellow hoodie that covered his entire body. And just like that Sweet-Tooth ran into him, the hybrid landed on his back while Sweet-Tooth had landed on Mocho's chest. When both boys minds cleared up they blushed seeing their position,

"Uh…hi." Sweet-Tooth said with a nervous giggle. He then got up and helped his lover up as well,

"So, what's with the hoodie? Are you planning on going out?" Sweet-Tooth said, the hybrid blushed looking at his amulet.

"Yes, mom and dad think I need to become more defensive. So…. I'm gonna practice my powers. And I think it's best we stay away from one another….for….obvious reasons." Mocho muttered his cheeks flushing, Sweet-Tooth frowned as a look of concern crossed his face.

"Mocho, I know your hurting but running away or trying to get rid of you problems won't fix anything. So tell me, do you really want to stay away from me?" He said, Mocho blushed even brighter biting his lip.

"No, I love you so much. But….I'm scared they might hurt you….or worse." The make hybrid replied as tears stung his eye's, Sweet-Tooth then kissed Mocho on the nose and the hybrid blushed madly.

"Then we're not gonna, you can't give up Mocho, we can't give up. We're not gonna let some traitors and jerks get us down and ruin everything, right?" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho smiled slightly as he began to cry. He then gave Sweet-Tooth a hug as the veins in his arms turned yellow.

"Right, Sweety." Mocho whispered,

"Good, now can I come along and see you strut your powers. I can't miss that! Please." Sweet-Tooth said. Mocho blushed and smiled nervously as he rubbed his foot into the dirt.

"I don't know….I just started using it…a-and I don't want to hurt you or embarrass myself." The male hybrid replied,

"Nonsense! I'm sure you'll be amazing!" Sweet-Tooth said. Mocho blushed at the complement,

"I—I don't know I'm not all that great." He said. Sweet-Tooth looked around, he then kissed Mocho on the cheek while twirling his left ear around his finger. The male hybrid blushed in response and opened his mouth to say something but Sweet-Tooth caught him.

"I think your pretty great." Sweet-Tooth said, as he had a sheepish grin on his face. Mocho smiled back muttering something only Sweet-Tooth could hear. Mocho then began to lead him and Sweet-Tooth to their unknown destination. But as they did this they unknowingly had a group of predators on their tracks.

*

Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're on the only Sugar Rush train as they looked at the country side view through the windows. As the sun seemed to shine on everything it touched.

"Do your parents know you go here?" Sweet-Tooth asked,

"My dad knows I go here. But…my mom and my sis only know I practice my powers." Mocho said. The two boys we're sitting in a plush seat sitting a reasonable distance away from each other. Sweet-Tooth looked around he then placed his hand on Mocho's and got a bit closer. Mocho gasped his face blushing red as he looked around. In almost every seat there was someone sitting in it, the hybrid felt more anxiety course through him.

Mocho looked back over to Sweet-Tooth who had a flushed face himself using his hair to cover his eye's.

"Sweet-Tooth! We're in public, on a crowded train!" Mocho whispered through gritted teeth,

"I know! I know! But I've never been outside our part of Sugar Rush! We're literally going to a town in the middle of nowhere! I—I guess I'm a bit anxious and I feel safer closer to you." Sweet-Tooth whispered back.

"Fine but try to be a bit more subtle. If anyone sees us acting, doing, or saying anything unusual they'll get suspicious." Mocho said still keeping his voice very soft, he looked around and saw everyone was still cooped up with their own thing's. Sweet-Tooth nodded as he resisted the urge to grab ahold of Mocho's hand and squeeze it.

Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're making their way to a forest both boys looked to be a bit nervous. As they felt as if someone was watching them, and they were right.

"Now look you can't tell anyone this place exists or that I go here. It makes me feel calm it's the one place, minus my clubhouse that I showed you, the truly makes me feel safe. At least when I'm not around you or my family." Mocho said,

"I won't, I just hate it that it's so far out here." Sweet-Tooth said. The hybrid suddenly gained a soft smile,

"I don't know about that, I like the solitude. I was thinking that when we're older, we could move here. The summers and springs are beautiful and the falls and winters look so majestic and magical. Just imagine it! We'd live out here and you'd be able to travel from train to all your gigs! I'd stay at home with the kids, tell them stories, and make sure they don't feel alone. It's kinda like my dream." Mocho said. Sweet-Tooth blinked away some tears that sounded very sweet the way Mocho said it. The hybrid nervously giggled looking at the ground,

"Sorry, I guess it's silly." Mocho said. Sweet-Tooth griped his boyfriend's hand and he looked at him.

"It's not silly, it's sweet. And, I think I'd like to share that dream with you." Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho giggled again as his ears flopped over his eye's. The two boys walked in comfortable silence as they just enjoyed the environment. But suddenly Sweet-Tooth and Mocho both stopped, the cotton candy haired boys jaw had dropped. While the hybrids face had turned a brighter shade of red as he looked away. Both boy's saw a large, wide, and majestic looking oak tree.

The tree had looked to been refurbished to resemble a house of sorts. The tree had a balcony on the front which had two doors that led to it closed up tight. Two windows we're evenly spaced bellow the door as they had black curtains draped over them. And finally there was a large door which was painted the same gentle yellow the balcony doors we're.

"Wow. Did you do all this?" Sweet-Tooth said, his voice a whisper.

"Umm…yes." Mocho mumbled shaking slightly, the group of bullies we're stunned as well as all there jaws we're practically hitting the ground.

"That's….awesome! You could be a carpenter!" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho blushed and looked at the ground.

"Tha-Thanks." He muttered. Mocho then put a hand trough his averagely thick hair and pulled out a key. He walked over to the door with Sweet-Tooth following him, Mocho unlocked the door and made sure to secure the key in his hair again. The two boys stepped inside but just as the door was gonna shut, a rock got stuck in the door causing it to be propped open a bit. Meanwhile Sweet-Tooth let out an impressed whistle as he saw how spacious the could-be living room was. There was a simple recliner with a box next to it, the box had a sheet draped over and Sweet-Tooth couldn't help but be curious about what was inside.

"Do you train here?" Sweet-Tooth asked,

"Ye-Yes. But please just sit on the recliner and be quiet. I need to focus and don't touch the sheet." Mocho said.

"Of course!" Sweet-Tooth said, but he secretly had his fingers crossed right behind his back. Now he needed to know what was in the box! Sweet-Tooth then sat in the recliner and watched as Mocho went to sit in the room and sat crisscross-applesauce. The hybrid took in deep breathes cupping his hands. Mocho then started to hum something that sounded like a lullaby.

The hybrid visibly relaxed and his ears drooped, Sweet-Tooth smiled he had to admit he'd never seen Mocho do calm. Even around him he was still a bit jumpy and jittery (but to be fair it did make since). Sweet-Tooth then looked over to the box and he cautiously moved the sheet from it. The boy saw a small clothing bin, Sweet-Tooth bit his lip. Just great he had to undo a lid that made noise.

He then looked over to Mocho who was still in the zone. Mocho's veins in his arms had turn a beautiful aquamarine. His hands had turned the same color as well and Mocho's hands began to glow the same color creating a small light. Sweet-Tooth decided to try his luck as he took the lid off, Mocho still remained in his zen/mediating state of mind thought as the light grew brighter. The pink haired boy looked inside and saw a whole bunch of pop figurines, and to no surprise all the figures we're male.

All except for two.

That's what got Sweet-Tooth's attention. He pulled out the two female figures and he was dumbfounded to see they we're my little pony figurines. One of them looked to be a bright pink afro-ed one while the other was a yellow pony with wings. Sweet-Tooth felt as if he had seen these characters before. He knew they we're from my little pony but he couldn't recall the names.

But as Sweet-Tooth did this Mocho had finally began to open his eyes. Once they hybrid did he smiled softly looking at the light,

"Hey Sweet-Tooth look what I—" Mocho said but his words died in his throat when he turned to see his boyfriend. Sweet-Tooth's eye's snapped over to Mocho and the boys eye's locked.

"Umm…listen Mocho just remember don't get upset your holding a ball of unstable energy." Sweet-Tooth said, but it was much to late for that. The ball of energy that Mocho had in his hands was already turning a deep crimson red. And as this happened Mocho's breathing became fast and rhythmic. Sweet-Tooth gulped and placed the figurines in the clothing bin before putting the sheet over it. Suddenly though Mocho's hands fired a red beam of energy, Sweet-Tooth yelped and jumped from the chair.

When the beam hit the chair it exploded in flurry of fabric, metal, and stuffing. Sweet-Tooth's jaw dropped, he then noticed the red ball of energy Mocho had faded. The hybrid then collapsed on the floor sobbing, Sweet-Tooth felt a stab of guilt. The cotton candy haired boy hesitantly and shamefully made his way over Mocho.

"Mo-Mocho, I-I-I-I'm sorry. I-I should've listened. I…I shouldn't ha-have touched your stuff." Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho got up still crying. The hybrid looked hurt though as he looked at the floor,

"I—I don't care if you like my little pony if it helps. I'm just glad it makes you happy. I—I'm very sorry though, you can do anything you want to me if it helps heal the wound." Sweet-Tooth said. Mocho thought for a moment,

"Turn around." The hybrid said. Sweet-Tooth gulped and did as he was told, he then yelped in surprise as he felt his underwear being yanked. It didn't really hurt, only a numb, dull pain really much more gentle compared to what he got on a daily basis. Once Sweet-Tooth felt the snap of his underwear being released he whirled around still shocked that THE Mocho Smoreline had given him a wedgie!

"Mocho! You know how much I hate wedgies!" Sweet-Tooth said, his cheeks red and the corners of his eye's brimming with tears. When he got over his slight fit Sweet-Tooth saw Mocho was in a giggling fit.

"I—I forgive you, I—I'm sorry! I just had to do it! Nice undies though I'll make note that you like to wear cute widdle baby animal designs on 'em!" Mocho said, giggling so much that he was actually starting to cry all over again. Sweet-Tooth's face went red at that comment, but as he heard Mocho laugh he started laughing as well.

"N-No it's fine, I bro-brought it on my-myself!" Sweet-Tooth said through his laughing fit, the boys then kept laughing until they ran out of air. When the boys had finished laughing sat on the floor taking in deep breathes. Once Mocho and Sweet-Tooth caught their breathes the male hybrid pulled out his amulet and looked at it.

"So….how was school today?" Mocho said, and Sweet-Tooth blushed madly as he bit his throat. His boyfriend picked up on this as his ears went back against his skull.

"That bad huh? Looks like I'm going back to getting homeschooled." Mocho said,

"It wasn't that bad." Sweet-Tooth muttered as he couldn't even look in Mocho's general direction. Mocho looked at Sweet-Tooth with a neutral expression,

"Sweet-Tooth, don't sugarcoat it. I know you had probably the worst day of your life." He said. Sweet-Tooth closed his eye's tightly as his fought the urge to cry.

"I-I did." He said, it was then Mocho gave his boyfriend a hug.

"It's okay, hey, I know what will cheer you up." The male hybrid said, Mocho then took Sweet-Tooth's guitar and put it around him. He then sat in Sweet-Tooth's lap as tears began to slowly cascade down the curly-haired boy's face. Sweet-Tooth watched on growing curiosity as he Mocho began to strum the strings of his guitar. Mocho played a bittersweet tune as he cleared his throat, and much to Sweet-Tooth's shock, began to sing.

 _No matter what the world thinks about us I'll stay by your side._

 _No matter what I'll be the shoulder you can cry on._

 _No matter how much they hurt us, I'll never leave you._

 _No matter who stands in the way we'll be together to the end of our days._

 _It may hurt now._

 _But trust me things will get better._

Mocho sang his voice surprisingly sweet and smooth as he held a melancholy tone.

 _Our love will burn bright till our happily ever after._

 _I'll save you from the darkness that's inside._

 _Remember, with me, you don't have to be afraid to cry._

 _No matter what the world thinks, I'm on you like glitter is to glue._

 _I'll never leave you cause I love you._

 _No matter what happens I'll be your knight in shining armor._

 _No matter what, I'll be with you forever after._

By the time Mocho was done tears poured from Sweet-Tooth's tear ducts like a faucet. The male hybrid looked up as he saw his partner was desperately trying to wipe tears away.

"Mo-Mocho…..tha-that was—" Sweet-Tooth managed to say, before his brain took over and hugged Mocho as he sobbed quietly. The male hybrid shivered at the contact but after getting used to it, Mocho put the guitar down and hugged back. The two boys then looked in each other eye's as they both brought their faces closer to the other for a kiss. Suddenly though the door busted open and both Sweet-Tooth and Mocho yelped in fear and shock. The two boys then looked to see Toxic, Petermint, Scoop, and Snooper.

Sweet-Tooth tightened his grip on Mocho as he paled, while the male hybrid in question began to shake as he looked eye's with Toxic.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two faggots." Toxic said, Mocho and Sweet-Tooth blushed as they looked away from the group.

"H-Hi Toxic, how was military school?" Mocho nervously said, and in retrospect that wasn't the smartest thing to say. The girl replied by pulling out a gumball gun. Mocho's pupils dilated in fear as Sweet-Tooth's grip became even tighter. The boy then looked around for any way of escape, and luckily Sweet-Tooth's eye's locked on a near unnoticeable staircase. Sweet-Tooth didn't wait another moment as he quickly held Mocho like one we did an infant, grabbed his guitar, and made a beeline for the stairs all in one full swoop.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get them!" Toxic's voice echoed along with a few gunshots, Sweet-Tooth ran even faster as Mocho held tightly onto him sinking into his hoodie.

"Mocho! You need to get us out of here! Can't you teleport?" Sweet-Tooth said,

"I don't know how! I can only create light and shoot beams of energy." Mocho said. It was then a few fired gumballs hit Sweet-Tooth in the back. The boy screamed and tripped and him and Mocho slammed against the closed door at the top of the staircase. Sweet-Tooth and Mocho then turned around just in time to see their advancers tower over them each of the kids wearing malicious smirks. Sweet-Tooth held Mocho close to him as the hybrid began to shake.

"Pl-Please….leave us alone." Sweet-Tooth said, Toxic rolled his eye's and shoved the barrel of the gun into Mocho's mouth. And everyone was both shocked and terrified at what Toxic just did. Mocho looked at Toxic with pleading his eye's as he shook his head no. Toxic just smiled as she pulled the trigger, Mocho's eye's shot open in pure pain as his body acted on instinct and quickly swallowed gumball after gumball. The male hybrid nearly chocked as his throat had to widen more then he was used to, to accommodate for the gum.

Mocho's stomach soon became bloated as the muscles in his throat quickly became soar. Finally the gun ran out of gumballs and Toxic pulled the gun from Mocho's mouth. The hybrid was gulping down air as his stomach groaned in discomfort and pain. Finally Mocho passed out his ears going limp, Sweet-Tooth's eyes we're wide in terror as he looked at the four. His grip on Mocho tightened even further as Toxic pulled out a taser and said.

"If I we're you, I hope you have another pair of underwear and some aloe ointment." She said, and Sweet-Tooth shut his eye's and hoped it would be quick.

*

A few hours had passed as the sun set over Sugar Rush. Scoop was now in Jawbreaker Forrest crying on top of a jawbreaker. He felt like the worst friend anyone could ever have. He had humiliated his friend, helped in torturing him at school and after, and had left Sweet-Tooth and Mocho alone in the middle of nowhere. Scoop took of the camera that he always wore on his neck, he growled and got up before smashing his camera against the nearest jawbreaker.

 _'I can't believe you'd be such a sugarless coward and do what ya just did! Sweet-Tooth is never gonna to forgive you and you will never be able to escape the repercussions when Toxic, eventually, gets caught!'_ Scoop's mind scolded him, finally the boy stopped as he saw that his camera was nothing but scattered pieces. The boy wasn't even upset about his smashed camera, he had loads of other cameras the we're in his room right now. Scoop then whimpered as he sat back down and curled in on himself. Suddenly though the boy felt something shove him off the jawbreaker. Scoop immediately got up and whirled around to see Sweet-Tooth much to his own shock.

Sweet-Tooth was covered in bandages as his normally toasted marshmallow skin was a bit darker then normal. The boy had an obvious depiction of anger on his face as he wore a long shirt and a baggy pair of sweats. And finally the boys hair looked to have been cut a but shorter then normal as Scoop could actually see Sweet-Tooth's eye's.

"Why?" Sweet-Tooth said, his voice very soft and horse from his screaming earlier. Scoop winced,

"Wha-What do you—" He said but a cold-hearted glare from Sweet-Tooth cut him off.

" **YOU VERY WELL KNOW WHY!** " Sweet-Tooth shouted, but the boy soon regretted it as he clutched his throat in pain. Scoop took a few steps back now very scared for his safety, he had never seen Sweet-Tooth so livid.

"I-I can't tell ya why Sweetz, but I-I'm so sorry." Scoop said as he began to tear up, Sweet-Tooth just looked at the boy in front of him before his cheeks went red in anger.

"Sorry….. _you're sorry_!? You think that apologizing will make up for what you did! I-I-I'm so mad I-I-I'm gonna…." Sweet-Tooth said trailing off as he raised his voice just barley, Scoop reached out a hand but that was soon slapped away from the injured boy. "….Just….just forget it, I'm too tired and humiliated to give you the time of day. If you won't tell me then….then I have no choice but to cut ties with you. Your no longer my friend and I don't think you ever will be." Sweet-Tooth said, Scoop's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Sw-Sweetz! I-I'm very, very, very sorry! But I can't tell ya, if I could I would I swear!" Scoop said, getting desperate as he took a few steps closer to Sweet-Tooth.

" **STAY BACK!** " Sweet-Tooth screamed, and once again he clutched his throat. Scoop took a few steps back again, "I don't care how sorry you are! If you don't tell me what's wrong your apology is invalid! I could get the reason by reading your mind but, unlike you, I respect people's privacy. Now, just leave me alone, and stay away from Mocho. My mama bought me a firearm with a safe lock and she said I could use it if those kids mess with me too much. Of course, I can't use, let alone bring it onto school property but either way if you get near me I will shoot and I won't miss." Sweet-Tooth said. And Scoop visibly paled,

"Bu-But—" He stammered.

"But nothing, I gave you my trust….and you threw it away just to be popular. And I don't want to be associated with someone like that." Sweet-Tooth whispered, he then walked off without another word. As soon as Sweet-Tooth was gone Scoop fell on his knees and sobbed hysterically. Suddenly though the sound of static got Scoop's attention as he looked at his collar. And right through a speaker on the collar came out Toxic's voice.

 _"Hey Scoop, enough crying we have to meet up at the place now. We need to plan part two, phase one, of operation: G.A.M.E.O.V.E.R."_ She said, and without another word Scoop got up and headed to his next destination.


	4. Like Mother Like Daughter

Scoop got to the residence of Sweet Loccino, Crunch, and Deviled Dish. He saw that Snooper was waiting right by the entrance, she had an emotionless expression as she hung her head. Scoop and Snooper made eye contact briefly before looking away, ashamed at themselves. Suddenly though the doors opened revealing Sweet Loccino, Toxic, and Petermint. Petermint's cheeks we're flushed as the boy looked incredibly tired.

Scoop and Snooper wordlessly walked inside and the door shut right behind them causing the two to jump. They continued to follow to group in tense silence,

"So, I bet your wondering why I called you here?" Toxic said not even looking back at the two as she had a firm grip on Petermint's shoulder. Scoop and Snooper nodded not daring to speak in utter terror. "Well, I need you all, my horndog included, to destroy all relationships with your friends. But, I realize it may be a bit difficult so we need to install something into your collars." She said, and the two gossips l looked at each other and gulped. Petermint on the other hand was too tired to be afraid, he simply nodded numbly. Toxic smiled wickedly and kissed Petermint on the lips, the boy was stunned hid eye's flying open. Petermint was very conflicted, he felt his love, fear, and hatred for Toxic burn. But his fear and love is what kept the boy from pulling back in fact he melted into the kiss and Toxic grinned even wider, she knew that Petermint was clueless on what to do and that is what harmed him in the end.

Finally Toxic pulled back and Petermint was able to breathe again, the boy gulped in air hesitantly using his lover and abuser as support. Scoop and Snooper cringed they truly thought that Petermint might at least have tried to put up a fight, but is appeared Toxic had made him docile. Finally the group stop when they got to one of the many torture chamber doors, the doors to the torture chambers we're always made of dark metal. Scoop and Snooper looked ready to run but as they turned around they saw Crunch. The black creature towered over them and with one hit with her first to their heads Snooper and Scoop we're out cold.

Petermint tensed up as the door opened and Crunch carried Scoop and Snooper down into the torture chamber.

"Don't worry, horndog. I won't let them hurt you as long as you never betray me. A nice sedative will send you to the land of dreams." Toxic said, and Petermint simply nodded before he was lead down the stairs with Sweet Loccino following.

Petermint, Scoop, and Snooper we're all strapped down to torture tables. Toxic pulled out a syringe and injected it into a vain in Petermint's arm. The boy winced and let out a squeak, and in a matter of seconds he was knocked out. Sweet Loccino then pulled out three viles of neon yellow liquid that matched Toxic's eyes and hair.

"So that's the stuff you used on me." Toxic said,

"Uh-hum, this stuff is what made you who you are. It corrupted and changed your code. Unfortulently though, this won't be as effective on them their codes have matured and we'd need more power to make total corruption possible. And….one more thing Toxic, because of the potion I used on you. You can't regenerate, so be careful." Sweet Loccino said actually having a look of concern of her face. Toxic nodded,

"Of course, mother." She said with a giggle. Sweet Loccino chuckled as she inserted the viles into a secret compartment on Petermint's, Snooper's, and Scoop's collars. The liquid in the viles drained into the collar and inserted into the three children's bodies. And in a moment the three began to squirm in their sleep their codes glitching with a yellow light. Petermint actually began to cry in his sedative-induced-slumber, Scoop began to screen, while Snooper gritted her teeth.

"The potion should finish it's…..adjustments in an hour. Now, come on Toxic time to show you my little surprise. Crunch, you check up on Deviled Dish in his flower transformation and make sure that clone of Annaween knows exactly what to do. Deviled Dish won't be happy if all the mistakes aren't caught." Sweet Loccino said,

"You don't have to tell me twice, Loccino." Crunch said. She then watched as Toxic and Sweet Loccino left, once they we're gone Crunch sighed putting a claw over her eyes.

*

Meanwhile Dr. Lolli and Pucker Bittcid we're bounded and gagged to a torture table. The two eye's slowly opened as they heard a door open.

"Oh my mod! You didn't!" A voice was heard,

"I did, now you get to follow in mommies foot-steps!" Another voice rang. Pucker and Dr. Lolli's eye's sprang open as they could now see Toxic and Sweet Loccino,

"This is so cool! What should I do first?" Toxic said smiling excitedly.

"Anything you want, sense they can regenerate you can do this for all of eternity." Sweet Loccino said, "In fact, you can do the same with Cinnamon and maybe even Kit they'll be grief-stricken with Mocho and Fudge dead so I'll be even more fun." At this point Pucker and Dr. Lolli we're struggling against their binds as Toxic smile evilly. Sweet Loccino simply sat in a chair nearby as she let Toxic take the floor. The giddy school girl pulled the gags out of Toxic's and Dr. Lolli's mouths.

"Toxic, what's going on? Why are you with that murderer!? Did she hurt you!?" Pucker said at lightning fast speeds,

"I'm gonna kill you." Toxic said in a inappropriately nonchalant tone. Pucker's and Dr. Lolli eye's went wide,

"To-Toxic, honey, yo-you don't understand what your doing! She corrupted you!" Dr. Lolli said. Toxic's eye's widened anger flashed in her eyes and without thinking she took a butcher knife and brought it down on her ex-fathers head. Dr. Lolli didn't even have time to scream as the blade cracked his skull and pieces of blood and brain splattered against Pucker and Toxic. Pucker screamed bloody murder as her daughter pulled the knife out. And in that split second Dr. Lolli's body began to fade and in a flash he was back again completely unharmed and knocked out.

Pucker was shocked and horrified at what her daughter had just done (even if her husband had regenerated). Even Sweet Loccino was stunned by what Toxic had did, but she didn't move from her spot.

"I hate it when you adults say us kids don't understand things! What? Do you think we're dumb!? That we don't know what's going on in the world!? Well my **_REAL_** mother wouldn't be so ageist!" Toxic said, Pucker was terrified as she saw her furious daughter holding the bloody butcher knife.

"I-I didn't mean any offense, i-it's just that kids tend to be impulsive and not think things through. I-I just wa-want you to think things through. A-And what do you mean by real mother?" Pucker stammered, Toxic huffed still a bit miffed.

"What I meant was that Sweet Loccino is my real mentor slash mother. I wouldn't be me without here! You we're just a carrier." Toxic said,

"What!?" Pucker said tears streaming from her eye's. "Bu-But, Toxic, I-I am your mother! She's lying!" Toxic snarled and slammed the sharp side of the knife into Pucker's belly. The nurse screamed as the wound began to bleed freely. Toxic then took the knife again and began to repeatedly stab Pucker.

"Toxic! Stop! This isn't you!" Pucker managed to scream out,

" **YES IT IS!** " Toxic screamed causing Sweet Loccino to jump. And in one swift motion Toxic slammed the knife into her ex-mother's chest and Pucker went limp as her heart was crushed. The girl took a deep breathes as she took out the knife and watched her mom regenerate. Toxic them felt a pressure on her shoulder and looked to see Sweet Loccino. They locked eye's and Toxic began to cry, Sweet Loccino patted the girl on the back before picking her up bridal style.

"Maybe we started too soon." Sweet Loccino said,

"No! I wanna do it!" Toxic said.

"Wanting to do it, and being ready to do it are completely different things. Now stop those tears, let's head to bed." Sweet Loccino said, and Toxic reluctantly nodded.

"Hey mommy?" Toxic said as her and Sweet Loccino left the torture chamber,

"Yes?" Sweet Loccino said.

"Can we actually not torture or kill Mocho and Sweet-Tooth? I think with some rearranging they could become part of the family." Toxic said,

"You don't hate them?" Sweet Loccino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, I tolerate them." Toxic replied, hugging the butcher knife to her chest.


	5. To Kill A Mockingbird

"Alright everyone, remember, we aren't playing anymore. Sweet Loccino wants Sugar Rush to know she's here and we're gonna do it! Understood?" Toxic said as her, Petermint, Snooper, and Scoop sat up in a candy cane tree. The three children now having yellow-tinted hair and pupils as they nodded robotically. It the then the three looked down to see Baking running as fast as he could to Fudge and Kit's place. His amulet beat up and down against his chest. The boy had a large backpack on as he held Sweet-Tooth's, Cinnamon's, and Mocho's homework in his arms.

The poor boy was huffing and puffing as he stopped for a moment to catch his breathe.

 _'Alright, as soon as I get there I give Mocho the aspirin. Give Sweet-Tooth the new underwear and cream. And take Cinnamon out for ice cream. Ugh, everything has crashed and burned since Toxic has came back. I knew my brother was in love with Toxic but I didn't know he'd take his love this far.'_ Baking thought, he then used a hand to wipe away the sweat off his brow. The boy then took out his phone and texted Cinnamon,

 _"Hey Cinnybun as soon as I get to your place we're going out for ice cream, no excuses, I'm gonna get you to smile. I should be there in ten."_ Baking texted. He then put his phone up and as he just he was going to start running did Petermint jump from the tree landing right in front of him. Baking jumped a yelp almost threatening to escape his lips, the boy felt his stomach do backflips as he took a few steps back from his brother. He pulled out his phone and in a minute his amulet glowed.

"Hi Petermint, long time no see." Baking said, as he wore a nervous expression on his face. Petermint didn't reply instead he took a step closer, Baking backed up into a candycane tree as he saw his brothers yellow glowing eyes. The partially mute boy typed on his phone,

"Petermint, what are you doing? Your scaring me." Baking said as he began to shake. Petermint still didn't reply however instead he kicked Baking in his crotch and the boy let out a raspy gasp of pain before falling to his knees. The papers he held scattered across the forest floor as his phone landed in front of Petermint. The older brother robotically stepped on the phone shattering the screen and damaging it beyond repair. Baking, whitest clutching his privates, tried to speak but all that came out was a horse voice.

Petermint turned to his brother and Baking bit his lip trying to stand. But Petermint instead ripped off a tree branch from the candy cane tree and used the branch to hit Baking in the stomach. The boy clutched his stomach in pain, as he tried to speak. But all that got Baking was pain shooting up his throat as he clutched in tightly. Petermint used this to his advantage as he gave Baking an atomic wedgie.

Baking let out a horse scream his throat burning, as his body begged for him to stop using his vocal cords. Petermint flinched as his eyes changed to his normal color for a second but the boy got back to work as he pulled out a length of rope. Petermint tied his younger brother to the base of the tree so tight that Baking squealed in pain. Baking was now beginning to cry, he couldn't see, his throat hurt, but most importantly he couldn't believe his brother was hurting him.

"….Br-Brother…." Baking managed to say before he began to cough, Petermint pulled out a pocket knife and put the knife up to Baking's throat directly where his vocal cords we're. Baking's eyes widened in horror as he shook his head no desperately.

"…N-No…" Baking stammered as he could feel his brother slowly applying pressure, Petermint stopped however just as he was going to break skin. Baking was now coughing quietly but even as he did he had a look of relief and hope in his eyes. He began to cry tears of joy, his brother knew more then anyone that Baking's dream was to talk and it was possible but if any damage we're to come to his vocal cords his dream would be crushed. Suddenly though Petermint gained a cruel grin as he slowly applied more pressure, Baking began to cough and sputter trying to use his voice, he needed to in order to save it and his dream.

"…..Stop." Baking begged as tears poured from his eyes, but Petermint didn't stop as the knife broke skin. Petermint's vocal cords hurt do bad the Baking couldn't help but scream out as a garbled voice tried to make itself heard. Petermint still pushed deeper however and Baking could feel his vocal cords tearing as he coughed up blood. And out of the garbled noise that was Baking's fading voice came out a cry for help.

"….H-Help!" Baking said, as he began to thrash against the rope that held him. But the ropes were tied on too tight the boy couldn't escape and it also caused Petermint's knife to move in Baking's throat causing him more pain. Baking's screams and voice became quieter and quieter until it could barely be heard, the younger siblings looked up to his former roll model as he was now sobbing blood dripping from his mouth. Petermint simply stared back at his brother with cold eyes, he then got ready to give one final thrust to permanently take away Baking's voice. The younger boy painfully swallowed as one last sentence entered his mind that needed to be said.

"…….I-I…..sti…ll…..lo-love…..yo….you." Baking said before the knife was jammed into his throat, and all that came out of the victims voice was a silent scream before passing out from the pain. Petermint showed no emtion as he pulled the knife out of his brothers throat and took a roll of gauze out his pocket. He then wrapped his brother's throat up with the gauze before using the knife and Baking's blood to write a note in the dirt. Petermint looked up to his 'girlfriend' and team members and nodded. Snooper, Scoop, and Toxic all jumped down landing on the ground perfectly.

"Good work, doggy." Toxic said before kissing Petermint, and in response the boy smiled. Petermint then untied his brother from the tree and tied the ropes around him before carrying Baking away. And as Toxic and her group walked away Petermint, Scoop, and Snooper's eyes all glowed.


	6. GAMEOVER (Part 1)

Hours had passed and Cinnamon was sitting on the couch watching her dad inspect the mysterious flower he had found months ago. Kit had currently been trying to figure out what the flower did, what flower it was, and why it gave him the creeps. For some reason even since that flower showed up Kit couldn't help but feel…..as if he was being watched. And at the moment Kit was currently using a pair of small pliers to carefully take one of the seeds from the flower that is until Cinnamon groaned in frustration completely throwing her dad off. Kit accidentally pitched the pliers too soon in response and because of that the flower let out a puff of red pollen.

The small chocolate bunny coughed and wheezed as he hit the floor,

"Dad!" Cinnamon said as she got up to run over to her father. Luckily though Kit got up still coughing slightly as he had breathed in most of the pollen.

"I'm fine, Cin, I'm fine. What's bugging you?" Kit said wiping his watering eyes red pollen on his paws,

"Ugh, it's Baking! He hasn't come here despite the fact he said he'd be here hours ago! And everytime I try to call or text him it won't go through!" Cinnamon said running her fingers through her hair, Kit raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Maybe Baking went home." The bunny suggested, Cinnamon shook her head frantically.

"No, Baking wouldn't just not tell me if he got other plans! I feel this weird pain in my gut, it won't stop! Can I go look for Baking dad, I'll be right back, I promise." The female hybrid said with begging eyes, Kit sighed shaking his head he knew what it was like to be worried about a lover and he wasn't going to stop Cinnamon.

"You can, but you better be back in one hour, it's getting late. I'll make sure to tell mom when she gets back from her after-work-spa day thing." Kit said, Cinnamon smiled and hurried to the front door.

"Thanks dad! Your awesome!" She said,

"No problem, Cin. Remember, daddy loves her little princess." Kit said with a chuckle. Cinnamon blushed furiously and hurriedly ran out the door without another word. Kit chuckled but as he did he swore he heard a chilling voice,

"Cinnamon and Fudge won't be coming back, you might as well give up now." The bunny shuddered that voice sounded like—no it couldn't be! It couldn't be HIM! Kit looked over to the mystery flower but much to his surprise the flower was gone. Instead it was dead and shriveled up leaving nothing but a large, glowing, crimson red seed. Kit shuttered and took the seed before throwing it out the nearest window.

He was no longer curious about the flower.

Kit gulped and walked out of his greenhouse room, making sure to shut the door behind him. The bunny walked into the kitchen and open the fridge pulling out a carton of milk. The bunny then jumped on the counter, pulled out a pack of hot coco, a coffee mug, and sprinkled a few mini marshmallows into his drink. Kit knew that the weather outside was still warm but….he felt very cold as if his heart was bring gripped by an icy hand. The bunny then opened the pack of hot coco and poured the powder in before stirring it.

Kit then put the coco in the microwave for the appropriate amount of time and sat down on one of the table chairs. It was then the bunny realized he was shaking, and Kit found that he felt very sluggish for some reason.

 _'Maybe it was a bad idea to throw that seed away, that flower could've been poisonous.'_ Kit thought, suddenly though Sweet-Tooth and Mocho walked into the kitchen. The male hybrid's eyes we're puffy as Sweet-Tooth carried his boyfriend in his arms. Mocho looked to be half-asleep snuggling into his lover's arms. Sweet-Tooth blushed slightly when he saw Kit, but as he tensed up so did Mocho nearly waking up. The cotton-candy-haired boy quickly calmed himself and began to hum a lullaby.

Mocho smiled his ears twitching as he went to sleep, Kit snickered quietly the two we're unbelievably adorable. Sweet-Tooth looked over to Mocho smiling nervously, he then gently laid his lover on the couch.

"Sorry Kit, I was just gonna get Mocho some comfort food if he wakes up tonight. You know he's been having nightmares lately." Sweet-Tooth whispered grinding his foot into the floor, Kit smiled warmly.

"It's fine…..you aren't sleeping with him in the bed….are ya?" The bunny said staring at the boy suspiciously, Sweet-Tooth's eyes went wide as his cheeks went scarlet. The boy looked around frantically,

"Uh….hey do you have any jellybeans? Mocho loves his jellybeans!" Sweet-Tooth said swiftly changing the topic. Kit raised an eyebrow,

"Hey don't go changing the topic, I know you love my son and I admire your devotion bit I don't feel comfortable with you sleeping in the bed with—" the bunny started but suddenly he felt a splitting headache and he saw a dark figure reaching out for his son. Kit groaned as the pain became unbearable,

"How can you let your son date him? Your entire family is nothing but a disgrace." A voice said as the bunny suddenly felt very dizzy and started to tip slightly out of the chair.

"Kit!" Sweet-Tooth said quickly catching the bunny, Kit's tail twitched as he groaned.

"Hu-Huh…." He said,

"Kit, are you okay? You really don't look too good and your shaking!" Sweet-Tooth said his concern growing.

"I-I'm fine." Kit said, but Sweet-Tooth hesitantly placed a hand on his chest. "He-Hey!" But Sweet-Tooth ignored, that as he realized that Kit's heartbeat was much slower then normal. The boy's eyes went wide,

"Kit, we need to get you a doctor." Sweet-Tooth said. Kit shook his head pulling away Sweet-Tooth's hand.

"No, I…..I'm fine….that weird flower just got some pollen on me…that's all." Kit said, Sweet-Tooth had a skeptical and worried look on his face. He then went to the front door but found that he couldn't open it. The boy felt fear radiating through his very being, why wouldn't the door open? Sweet-Tooth bit his lip trying to figure out what to do, the bot quickly ran over to the house phone and dialed his mother's number. The phone rang for a minute before Airhead came on the other line.

 _"Hello?"_ Airhead's voice said sweetly,

"Hi, mom, I think you need to come over. Kit's sick, Mocho is asleep, Fudge isn't in the house right now, and Cinnamon…." Sweet-Tooth said but he trailed off realizing he hadn't seen Cinnamon. The boy looked over to Kit who was shaking so much he was practically vibrating as his ears we're dropping.

 _"Sweet-Tooth, are you there?"_ Airhead asked fear lacing her voice,

"Hold on." Sweet-Tooth replied before putting his hand to the phones speaker. "Kit, where's Cinnamon?" Sweet-Tooth said, the bunny in question looked at the boy wearily.

 _"She……She went to……to find….Baking."_ Kit said his eyes beginning to droop,

"Uhh…Kit says that Cinnamon went out to look for Baking. I think Baking might be missing or hurt." Sweet-Tooth answered his mom his voice shaking.

 _"Sweet-Tooth, I need you to go out and get Dr. Lolli or try calling him. He'll know what to do until Fudge or I get home, I'll get home in an hour."_ Airhead's soothing voice came,

"Okay, but I can't get out of the house, something is blocking the door." Sweet-Tooth said. At first there was a silence until Airhead's voice replied.

 _"What!? But—how—you know what, forget it! Call Dr. Lolli I'll be there in ten minutes, if all else fails then use Mocho's phone to call Vanellope or something!"_ Airhead said,

"A-Alright, but….mama….ple-please hurry I'm scared." Sweet-Tooth said as his hair began to unravel out of it's normal curls.

 _"Don't worry Sweet-Tooth, I'll be right there."_ Airhead said, and without another word the rainbow-haired mother hung up and left Sweet-Tooth alone. The young boy gulped putting the phone back in the dock. Sweet-Tooth looked over to Mocho to see he was still sound asleep. And just as he was going to check on his boyfriend Sweet-Tooth heard a loud thump. Sweet-Tooth whirled his head over to see Kit who had fallen out of his chair.

The white chocolate bunny was now coughing up what looked to he blood as he clutched his stomach. Sweet-Tooth gasped,

"KIT!" He exclaimed. Sweet-Tooth quickly ran over to Mocho tears streaming down his face. Once the boy got there he shook the hybrid awake.

"Mocho! Mocho, wake up! I need your help!" Sweet-Tooth said as Mocho woke up,

"Sweet-Tooth? What happened? What's the matter?" Mocho said quickly picking up on his lover's distress.

"Yo-Your dad's really sick, the door won't open, and Cinnamon is out there somewhere. I know I'm asking a lot especially with what you've been going through, but I need you to look after your dad while I call Dr. Lolli! Okay?" Sweet-Tooth said, by the time he was done Mocho's eyes we're wide and his normally rosy cheeks lost color.

"Okay, I'll do it, he is my dad after all." Mocho said he then ran over to his father, and when Mocho saw Kit he screamed bloody murder. Kit's veins had turned red as a large puddle of what was supposedly blood was around him and he was still coughing up more. Mocho quickly ran over to his father helping him get into a more practical position. And as the hybrid was doing this Sweet-Tooth was waiting tensely on the phone. Sweet-Tooth bit his lip waiting for Dr. Lolli to pick up, but he didn't as it went to voicemail.

The boy began to sweat as he tried a few more times only to have the same result. Sweet-Tooth was about to try again when he heard Kit stop coughing, the cotton-candy-haired boy put the phone back up and ran over to the kitchen and found that Kit was now passed out in Mocho's arms.

"Did he answer? Please tell me he answered!" Mocho said sobbing uncontrollably,

"I'm sorry Mocho, but he didn't answer. He must be busy at the hospital or something." Sweet-Tooth said and his boyfriend began to cry even harder.

"He-Hey! Don't cry, Mocho! On the bright side this couldn't possibly get any worse." Sweet-Tooth said, and as if on cue the lights went out. Mocho and Sweet-Tooth gasped, and not a moment later did the puddle of 'blood' begin to boil and evil laughter could be heard. Both of the boys looked at each other as a figure began to the shape out of the liquid.


	7. GAMEOVER (Part 2)

Sweet-Tooth and Mocho slowly backed up as they saw the figure form from the liquid. Wings seemingly spread from the liquefied creature and a psychotic grin spread on its face. And that was it for Sweet-Tooth and Mocho as both boys ran for the greenhouse room and shut and locked the door. Mocho quickly placed his father to the side and with the help of Sweet-Tooth they used Kit's work desk to barricade the door. The male hybrid, while holding Kit, huddled up to Sweet-Tooth who whispered-sang the semblance of a lullaby to keep Mocho from screaming.

After a few moments of waiting in silence Sweet-Tooth and Mocho both flinched when they we're momentarily blinded by a dim purple light.

"Huh?" Mocho and Sweet-Tooth said as they looked to see what was creating the light, the male hybrid gently put Kit down to see he was making the light or at least his hands we're. His hands and the veins in his arms we're glowing a dim purple seemingly reacting to the fear and adrenaline in Mocho's body.

"Well….at least we can see." Sweet-Tooth whispered, Mocho nodded numbly as he looked at his hands they had never done that before sure he had once made a force filed, created balls of light, (rarely) shoot beams of energy, and made fingertips spark little specs of energy. Mocho made a mental note that he had discovered a new power he'd need to practice when this was all over. He knew Cinnamon would love it, Sweet-Tooth then sat down and brought his lover into his lap hugging him Mocho having Kit lie down in front of them. Normally Mocho would reject the affection in fear that, in this case, his father or that monster would catch them but he was so scared he didn't care. The two boys sat in tense silence, they we're both wondering why the monster wasn't trying to break the door down.

"Do you think we should see what it's doing?" Sweet-Tooth asked, Mocho shook his head no he knew it would be a bad idea to open that door. And as silence rained in the household Sweet-Tooth couldn't help but wonder how and why Mocho was being so quiet. Sweet-Tooth knew his lover and when Mocho was scared he'd normally be crying his eyes out, quietly sobbing, or at least be making some sort of sound! But there was nothing, and the silence was killing Sweet-Tooth. The cotton-candy-haired boy was about to try to start a conversation (even if he knew it wasn't the best time), but suddenly Mocho jumped out of his arms and walked towards the door.

Sweet-Tooth gasped grabbed Mocho by his cottontail, the male hybrid gasped and tensed in response by the pressure.

"Le-Le-Let go, ple-please." Mocho stammered, Sweet-Tooth pulled his hand back feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Mocho, but, what are you doing!?" Sweet-Tooth said,

"Yo-Your guitar, but most importantly, your shotgun is upstairs. If I can get to it then I can turn that….creature into swiss cheese." Mocho clarified.

"Wait…..'I'? Are you planning to do this alone!?" Sweet-Tooth demanded his heart skipping a beat, Mocho flinched his arms and hands going dimmer.

"Yes." The male hybrid replied, Sweet-Tooth's jaw dropped in shock.

"I'm going with you." Sweet-Tooth declared, it was Mocho's turn for his jaw to drop. The hybrid then gained a determined yet stubborn look.

"No your not, my sis and mother are who-knows where, my dad is sick or was possessed, Airhead is ten to fifteen minutes away from our location, and you are still recovering from all those wedgies you've gotten. I don't want anymore of my family to get hurt, I'm scared of doing this alone, but I'm willing to do it to keep you safe." Mocho said, and Sweet-Tooth sighed running his fingers though his hair.

"Mocho, I appreciate what your doing, really I do. But, I'd rather die with the one I love then for you to die without me. Please, let me go with you." Sweet-Tooth said, and Mocho sighed before nodding.

"Alright, but, if we don't make it out of this then….maybe we should….that is if you don't….and if you do we can just—Mmm!" The male hybrid said that is until Sweet-Tooth cut him off with a kiss, Mocho's eyes flung open. Blush spreading on his face, his hands and arms glowed a bright pink, as sparks danced on his fingertips. Finally Sweet-Tooth pulled back, leaving Mocho in a catatonic state of pure bliss. The male hybrid felt weak in the knees as he nearly fell over, Sweet-Tooth yelped quickly catching Mocho.

"Ohh….my~. That was…." Mocho said,

"Sweet?" Sweet-Tooth finished for his boyfriend. The male hybrid giggled as he nodded, "Daww, well enough sappy stuff, we need to get that firearm." Sweet-Tooth said. Mocho snapped to his senses his cheeks burning even more,

"Oh….uhh….right! I'm so sorry." The hybrid apologized. Sweet-Tooth gave a warm smile,

"Hey, it's okay, maybe I'll kiss you again if your really brave." The cotton-candy-haired boy said. Mocho squeaked in happiness and hurriedly picked up his father, Sweet-Tooth chuckled he loved teasing his love on occasion. Once the two boys were ready they carefully moved the desk from the door and opened the door as quietly as possible. And as the two cautiously looked around they saw that the creature was no where in sight, even if Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're relived it was also a bit unsettling. Where was that thing?

And in response Mocho's arms and hands dimmed and turned back to it's previous purple color. Mocho and Sweet-Tooth gulped and stepped out of the room, the two looked around making sure not to make a sound. The two boys looked over to the kitchen and saw the puddle was gone with only a few red drops of liquid on the ground. Mocho and Sweet-Tooth tiptoed up the stairs and carefully maneuvered into Mocho's room. Sweet-Tooth quickly took his shotgun from Mocho's bed and slung his guitar on his back, securing the strap.

"Well that was easy." Sweet-Tooth whispered,

"Too easy, something isn't right." Mocho said as he clung onto his father tightly.

"Shh! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, let's just see if we can open the window and get out of here." Sweet-Tooth said and the male hybrid nodded, more then happy to get out of there. Sweet-Tooth smiled opening Mocho's room window but much to the boys shock black vines came flowing into the room. And before Mocho or Sweet-Tooth could the vines wrapped around their bodies. The vines took Kit from the boys and wrapped the rabbit up making it so his eyes, nose, and ears were the only things visible. Mocho tried to scream up but the vines seemed to see this coming as a few vines wrapped around his mouth, arms, and wrists.

The vines around Mocho's wrists being so tight that the dim light went out as tears of pain flowed in the hybrids eyes. Sweet-Tooth on the other hand was trying to break out of the vines as they had wrapped around his legs and stomach. Luckily though it was then Sweet-Tooth got an idea, the boy looked around for anything and his eyes soon landed on a pair of scissors that was just out of reach. Sweet-Tooth strained as the vines became tighter and Mocho's muffled screams of protest we're heard. The boy fumbled a bit trying to grab the scissors but he ended up succeeding, and wasting no time Sweet-Tooth cut the vines that held him and Mocho the vines screamed and retreated back through the window.

And with that Sweet-Tooth closed the window and locked it.

"Mocho, are you okay? Light your hands up or something." Sweet-Tooth said as he knew it would take his eyes awhile to adjust to the darkness, after a few minutes a flickering purple light came on and after a few seconds the light stabled itself. Sweet-Tooth sighed in relief and hugged his lover tight,

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mocho weakly replied. Sweet-Tooth chuckled and kissed Mocho on the cheek, the male hybrid chuckled. Sweet-Tooth then got up and picked up his shotgun.

"Come on, Mocho, pick up your dad and lets try to dig a hole out of here of something. Now that we have a weapon if we run into that monster then he's as good as dead. Hopefully, my mom will be outside when we get out of here." Sweet-Tooth said, but as Mocho got up to pick up Kit he saw he wasn't around. The hybrid began to whimper looking around frantically. At first Sweet-Tooth was scared and confused but as he looked towards the window the realization clicked and horror and guilt clutched his heart.

"Oh no…." Sweet-Tooth muttered as tears appeared in the corner of his eyes,

"Sweet-Tooth…." Mocho said swallowing down his urge to cry as he came to the same realization.

"Mocho…..I-I'm….I'm so sorry, I….I—" Sweet-Tooth said as he began to cry, but he was cut off when Mocho brought him into a hug. And for a moment everything was silent, but after a few seconds Mocho's ears twitched.

"Do you…..Do you hear that?" Mocho whispered, and Sweet-Tooth wiped the tears from his eyes and held his breathe. It was then they heard it, they heard the sound of claws on wood. The two boys looked at one another and nothing else had to be said as the two quickly hid under the bed and Mocho's light went out. Mocho and Sweet-Tooth had reacted just in time as the door flung open and the sounds of clicking could be heard. The creature outside laid on Mocho's bed allowing it's long arms to dangle and showing off it's long, glimmering claws.

It was then Mocho and Sweet-Tooth realized their error. It knew they were under the bed. And it would and was gonna wait until they came out. But as if that wasn't enough for the monster outside, it began to talk.

"You know, that gun won't have any effect on me right? I took the bullets out." The monster said, and Sweet-Tooth's eyes widened as he went to check the animation only to find his gun was empty. Mocho on the other hand paled as he heard the monsters voice, he knew that voice.

"Yes it's me, Deviled Dish, did you really think I'd go down do easily? Toxic, Sweet Loccino, Crunch, and I have been planning this with one another for months. We know what move your gonna make and we can theorize what's gonna happen. Like, right now Sweet-Tooth is thinking on making a run for it and your gonna agree cause you both realize how hopeless this is…..an I right?" Deviled Dish said with a smile, Sweet-Tooth blushed furiously he was thinking that. Mocho gulped he wished he could shoot out beams of energy as easily as he had mastered his glowing hands and his glowing balls of light.

"Sho-Should we?" Mocho whispered,

"Well….he's right….and I can't think of anything else. But, even if we get captured…." Sweet-Tooth said before planting a kiss on Mocho's lips. "…..I will always stay by your side." Sweet-Tooth finished, Mocho was left speechless and after a moment he'd nodded. Sweet-Tooth then held out three fingers on his hand and counted down on them. And unknown to both boys Deviled Dish was doing the same thing as he smiled wickedly. Once both individuals got down to one Deviled Dish flew up. And Sweet-Tooth and Mocho both ran out from under the bed holding hands.

Once the boys were out from under their sanctuary Deviled Dish used his newly acquired wings to fly after the boys. And not a second later, if you listened closely you'd be able to hear Mocho and Sweet-Tooth scream.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** "


	8. Epilogue: GAMEOVER (Finale)

Fudge was just coming into Sugar Rush having a relaxed look on her face, the racers hair was now in a curly, cute bob hairstyle that bounced with every movement she made. The racer decided to take the long way home as she looked up at the starry night sky. Fudge took her time walking right the forest and she had no trouble getting home. But, as the racer got closer to her house she couldn't help but get a feeling that something wasn't right. And as Fudge passed by taffy lake she gasped when she saw Cinnamon's motocross bike was sinking in the green sludgy taffy.

The short racer ran over to her daughter's bike and pulled it out with great difficulty once Fudge did that she dusted her hands off.

"That's weird, Cinnamon never crashes anything. I hope she's okay." Fudge said as she set the bike (which was dented and missing a few pieces) down on it's side, "I'll get Kit's help in taking this home later." The racer said she then continued her walk home albeit a bit faster then before. Fudge eventually got home not running into anything else but as the racer got to get house she gasped. Her house was nothing but a pile of rubble as vines laid seemingly harmlessly on the ground. But that's not what made the racer gasp what made her gasped was who she saw. Fudge saw 'Annaween' who was watching as Airhead was brought into a sack with nothing but enchanted chains.

Luckily though the chains stopped and let go when Airhead was only partially in the sack. And with that Airhead tried to get out but as she did the sack closed shut on her. Fudge bit her lip, she didn't know what was going on but she knew she needed back up. But as she slowly took a few steps back she stepped on a stick and for a moment in the forest all you could hear was the sound of something snapping. 'Annaween's' head whizzed right around her neck snapping.

Fudge lost her balance and tripped as she saw what 'Annaween' had done and what her face looked like. 'Annaween' had a large smile on that split her face open her eyes we're bulging as they looked ready to pop out her eye sockets. Fudge was too afraid to move and 'Annaween' used this to get advantage as her body began to snap, twist, and morph she slowly walked towards the petrified racer. By the time 'Annaween' was directly on top of Fudge she no longer looked like the person she had been mimicking. Instead she now had jet black skin, was six feet tall, orange wings connected to her back, and her hair had fallen out for her transformation.

'Annaween' laughed demonically and licked her lips before stretching her mouth wide revealing a mouth of razor sharp teeth. And finally that's when Fudge did something, she screamed bloody murder.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

*

Hours later Fudge woke up in Crunch and Deviled Dish's cave with a gasp and saw that she was in a suspended cage connected to the ceiling. The racer took in deep breathes as she looked around to see where she was. She saw that in a circle Kit, Cinnamon, Baking, Dr. Lolli, Pucker, Airhead, Scooper, Scoop, and one more crumpled figure she couldn't identify we're in cages as well. Everyone appeared to be waking up, Kit included, and when they we're fully awake just as panicked and confused as Fudge. But before anyone could question where they we're the sound of clapping and a spotlight turning on was heard.

In the center of the suspended cages down bellow there sat Petermint, Sweet-Tooth, and Mocho. Mocho and Sweet-Tooth had their ankles chained together. The male hybrid was seemingly stuck in a position where his hands rested on some metal pads with wires that connected to a magic wand. And Petermint had his ankle chained to the chair and was tied up. Every boy was confused but once again no one had time to question what was going on when Toxic, Crunch, Deviled Dish, and Sweet Loccino walked into the spotlight.

Everyone gasped (except for Snooper, Scoop, and Petermint) while Mocho began to shake his hands sparking purple light that seemed to fuel the wand.

"Hello everyone I'm back! In fact I've been back for a long time, and now I'm going to finally complete my life's mission. Toxic, will you do the honors?" Sweet Loccino said,

"Of course." Toxic said before she darted off into the shadows and bright a covered up tarp back into the spotlight. Toxic looked directly at Sweet-Tooth before pulling the tarp off. And the tarp revealed two stuffed heads one of the heads was obviously female as it was. The hair looked as if it used to be made out of pure custard the hair was in an afro. The skin used to be made of marshmallow as it was even paler then usual.

The woman's eye's which used to be ruby red we're now a dull pink. The other head was a males as the males skin was made from a toaster strudel; his cheeks we're frosted. His hair was a long column made of tiramisu, his eye's used to be golden but they were now just a dull yellow. His head was completely stuffed just like the other. Everyone gasped and or reeled away in horror at what they saw.

Sweet-Tooth's hair went flat as he nearly screamed out from seeing the stuffed heads who he knew we're his birth parents. What was stopping the young boy from crying was unknown but that immediately caused Mocho's hands to shine a bright pink.

"Sweet-Tooth, Sweet-Tooth look at them! Not that, look at me." Mocho said and with difficulty Sweet-Tooth stared into Mocho's eyes,

"There, good now focus on me. I'll be okay, I'll be okay, just breathe." The male hybrid spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. But it was then Sweet-Tooth brought Mocho into a hug while kissing him. Once again everyone gasped, Kit smiled, Cinnamon cringed and looked away, while Fudge was a mix of her respective family member's reactions. This kiss and all the other people around caused Mocho's hands to generate a large blast of pink magic to the metal pads. The pads picked up the magic and the wand began to glow, Mocho and Sweet-Tooth pulled back from their kiss to see what everyone else was looking at.

"Yes at last! At sweet-long last!" Deviled Dish cried out with an evil chuckle, and without wasting one moment Sweet Loccino disconnected her wand from the wires.

"Watch everyone and be amazed at the power that us four will rise to! All of this was made possible thanks to ingenious planning thanks to moi. Now, lets do this." Sweet Loccino said and at this point many of the captives we're trying to break free, but everyone soon found the cages and chairs we're electrically activated to keep people from escaping. All anyone could do was watch in slight curiosity and horror as Sweet Loccino, Toxic, Crunch, and Deviled Dish took hands. And in a glowing flash of red magic everyone looked away and when they looked back they see something truly horrifying. Scoop threw up, Kit screamed, Fudge fainted, Pucker began to cry and everyone else had a varying reaction of disgust, horror, or shock as they saw the monstrosity before them. The group heard a demonic laugh as the creature before them fluttered their wings and cut the suspended cages down, that is all but the cage that belonged to the crumpled figure.

All the cages fell with a clank as there victims inside groaned in pain before they heard another demonic laugh.

"Yes! Yes! This is what I always wanted! Power! And now….I can do anything I want! So….what should I do with all of you?" A distorted (and slightly digitized) voice said, calling everyone's attention and making them cower in fear. Unfortolently for the group the monster decided what to do fairly quickly. And with that snap of her fingers a red light engulfed the room and the victims we're in too much pain to scream. Once they we're done the monster took Mocho, Petermint, and Sweet-Tooth putting the unconscious boys somewhere on their person. The monster then took the rest of the group and flew straight through the ceiling before throwing the unconscious victims to different parts of Sugar Rush.

The monster then let out one last demonic laugh before flying in the direction of Vanellope's castle.


End file.
